Playboy Vs Tsundere!
by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan
Summary: Hinata berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Karena itulah Gaara tertarik, tertarik untuk memilikinya./Chap 4 update!/Gaara Jealous/Little Harem n Lime :D
1. Chapter 1

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan

Pair : GaaHina *nyoba bikin :D*

Warning : Gaara OOC, sifat Hinata & Neji versi RTN, dari setiap chapter akan ada tema yang berbeda-beda tapi masih berhubungan, banyak kesalahan alias typoo karena malas melihat ulang, dll.

.

Summary : Hinata berbeda dari perempuan lain. Karena itulah Gaara tertarik, tertarik untuk memilikinya. XD

.

Ini hanya fiksi semata...

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Sabaku Gaara si playboy akut merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita dingin, arogan, bermata tajam dan suka berkata tak sama dengan hati itu— Ia Hyuuga Hinata. Selalu memakai seragam mini dengan balutan jaket ungu yang ia pakai, tak lupa rok pendek 15 cm di atas lutut dan make up lumayan tebal dengan lipstik merahnya.

Banyak yang berfikiran miring dengan sikapnya yang tak sewajarnya memakai pakaian seperti itu. Tapi karena ia pernah membawa nama baik sekolah itu dengan berbagai macam juara dan nilai akademis yang tinggi ia tak dapat dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu.

Yah— Atau mungkin karena pemiliknya itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Dan hal-hal atau kejadian apa saja yang membuat Gaara dan Hinata semakin dekat. Sampai terjadi adanya ikatan yang disebut…—

.

.

.

Hukuman #01

.

.

.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk merangkum materi pada Bab IV pada paket halaman 254. Dan saya yang akan membaginya supaya adil." Kata Kakashi dengan tegas sambil melihat-lihat absensi kelas.

Semua yang ada di kelas hanya mengeluh mendengar keputusan Kakashi.

'Semoga aku dengan orang yang mudah diajak kompromi.' Batin Sakura.

'Wah! Bagaimana kalau aku dengan kekasihku. Pasti akan menyenangkan.' Batin Ino yang harap-harap senang.

'Aku berharap tidak bersama dia.' Batin Tenten sambil menusuk-nusuk punggung Ino yang sekarang duduk di depannya.

Siswi bercepol berkeringat dingin sambil menatap Ino yang sekarang sudah menoleh ke belakang.

Tenten menggerakan matanya mengisyaratkan untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakang Tenten.

Ino mendelik karena tak sengaja ia melihat Hinata yang berada di belakang Tenten itu menangkap basahnya sedang diam-diam mengintip.

Terlihat Hinata menatap tajam Ino. Sebenarnya Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat untuk seperti itu, tapi raut wajah dan matanya tidak dapat diajak kompromi.

Ino langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

'Jangan sampai aku berkelompok dengannya!'

Siswa-siswi lain yang menyadari apa yang dialami Tenten dan Ino pun juga harap-harap cemas. Mulut mereka berkomat-kamit berharap akan adanya dewi fortuna yang menyelamatkannya dari Hinata.

.

.

Kecuali dia— Gaara Sabaku.

.

.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan melihat yang terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa teman-temannya memang tidak suka jika bersama dirinya.

'Menakutkankah aku?'

Hinata melirik ke arah lain— dan ia sedang melihat pria berambut merah maroon dengan tatto 'AI' di dahinya itu sedang menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Itu yang Hinata fikirkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan… Kalau ada seseorang yang menatap kita dengan tidak berkedip, apa orang akan berfikir yang ya-iya?

Paling-paling juga akan berfikiran sama seperti Hinata.

'Kenapa anak itu selalu melihatku, mendokusai!' Hinata bersikap pura-pura acuh dengan sedikit keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya.

'Kau manis sekali saat seperti itu Hinata.' Gaara menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya tanpa ingin mengalihkan pandangannya. Yang sekarang tertuju pada siswi paling menarik bagi Gaara.

'Baka!' Hinata menoleh ingin memberinya tatapan tajam.

'DEG'

Hinata mematung sejenak, ia sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Niatnya yang tadi diucapkan dalam hati, sepertinya harus ditelan bulat-bulat.

Nyatanya ia tidak bisa memberi Gaara tatapan tajam karena menyadari Gaara yang sekarang memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalnya.

'Dia menyebalkan!'

Hinata mengalihkan pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi dengan wajah yang tak ia sadari sudah merona.

Gaara membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

Sangat manis!

.

.

"Baik tak berlama-lama lagi menunda waktu. Saya sudah membagi kalian semua menjadi 16 kelompok, masing-masing 2 anggota." Kata Kakashi sambil melihat catatan kecil yang ia telah buat.

…

"Yamanaka Ino dengan Sai."

YEESS! Ino bersorak.

…

"Haruno Sakura dengan Shion."

Sakura menoleh ke arah samping dimana ada Shion yang mengacungkan jempolnya. Seraya berkata –Yess kita berkelompok..-

…

"Tenten dengan Akimichi Chouji."

Tenten melirik ke teman-temannya dan langsung pundung mengetahui nasib temannya yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang dirinya.

'Syukurlah aku tidak bersama 'dia' tapi kenapa aku malah sama si gendut tukang makan itu.'

"Nara Shikamaru dengan—…blabla."

.

…

.

" Yang terakhir Hyuuga Hinata dengan emm… Sabaku Gaara."

KYAAA!

Ada yang senang tidak jadi berduaan dengan monster Hinata

.

Dan ada pula yang patah hati karena pangeran pujaan hati mereka, Gaara berduaan dengan Hinata walau hanya berkelompok.

Muncul perempatan siku di dahinya.

'Si Sabaku itu.'

Hinata melihat ke arah Gaara yang menyeringai ke arahnya seolah bilang –akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu HINATA..

Hedeh orang mana coba yang tidak merasa risih di tatap seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menatapku Baka! Cepat lakukan tugasmu."

Hinata melotot karena sedari tadi ia hanya melihat Gaara sama sekali tidak menulis apa yang ia suruh.

"Aku tidak mau." Gaara mengetuk-ngetukan pensilnya.

Hinata menarik kerah seragam Gaara.

Jarak wajah Hinata dengan Gaara sangat dekat.

"Lakukan itu, atau kau akan menyesal."

CHHUU—

Kecupan singkat dari Gaara pada bibir Hinata membuat Hinata terlonjak. Dan dengan cepat-cepat melihat suasana di kelas.

Masih biasa-biasa saja, berarti tidak ada yang tau kalau tadi dia dicium.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Hinata menggeram.

"Aku hanya menci…"

PLAAKK

Hinata menampar keras Gaara.

"Hanya! Kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku." Teriak Hinata sontak membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Hinata merona malu, baru kali ini ia melakukan hal bodoh dengan berteriak seperti ini.

"Kita akhirnya ketahuan Hinata."

"Itu bukan salahku." Bentak Hinata dengan raut datarnya yang tercetak jelas.

,

,

"Ehmm.." Kakashi berdehem.

"Saat pelajaran tidak diperbolehkan adanya siswa maupun siswi yang membuat kericuhan di dalam kelas." Kakashi memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya ini peraturan kuno, tapi supaya kalian bisa menghargai guru dengan lebih baik. Lebih baik kalian harus dihukum."

"Kalian harus lari 10 kali di lapangan luar."

'NAANIIIIIIIII!'

BRAAAK

Hinata menggebrak meja.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu!"

"Baik, jadi kalian akan berlari sebanyak kalian bisa sampai pulang sekolah. Kalian faham!"

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

Hosshh..

Hossshh..

Hosshh..

Berlari dan terus berlari, itu membuat Hinata sangat lelah dan jengkel.

Tapi yang lebih menjengkelkan kenapa sedari tadi Gaara diam saja dan malah tersenyum seperti itu.

Apalagi dia selalu saja berlari di belakang Hinata dengan santai.

—Tap

Hinata berhenti dan sedikit membungkukan badannya. Terlihat sekali dia sangat lelah. Walau cuaca saat ini mendung, tapi tetap saja ini melelahkan.

"Pemandangan yang indah."

'Pemandangan?'

Hinata menoleh pada Gaara yang sekarang menyeringai mesum di belakangnya.

Gaara yang merasa orang di depannya menatapnya tajam, hanya menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

"Kau tidak berfikir memakai rok seperti itu dan membungkuk dapat membuat pemandangan indah kan."

Muncul siku-siku di dahi Hinata. Ia baru menyadari itu.

'Hentai!'

"Tapi tenang saja aku menghalangi orang lain dengan selalu dibelakangmu."

"Bakaaa!"

Hinata melayangkan tangannya untuk bergerak memukul Gaara.

Tapi tangan Hinata berhenti karena sekarang tangannya di pegang oleh Gaara.

'DEG'

Hinata merasa aneh dengan dadanya melihat Gaara yang tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Dan dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya paksa.

Dan kemudian kembali berlari menjauh dari Gaara dengan wajah sedikit merona.

.

.

.

TeBeCe~

.

.

Chapter 2 nanti dengan tema Hujan.

.

.

Aku memunculkan fic yang baru lagi...

.

Aku tidak akan lelah mengucapkan..

.

.

Mind To RnR?

.

.

By : Dewi Hyuuchi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan

Pair : GaaHina *nyoba bikin :D*

Warning : Gaara OOC, sifat Hinata & Neji versi RTN, dari setiap chapter akan ada tema yang berbeda-beda tapi masih berhubungan, banyak kesalahan alias typoo karena malas melihat ulang, dll.

.

Summary : Hinata berbeda dari perempuan lain. Karena itulah Gaara tertarik, tertarik untuk memilikinya. XD

.

Ini hanya fiksi semata...

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara si playboy akut merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita dingin, arogan, bermata tajam dan suka berkata tak sama dengan hati itu— Ia Hyuuga Hinata. Selalu memakai seragam mini dengan balutan jaket ungu yang ia pakai, tak lupa rok pendek 15 cm di atas lutut dan make up lumayan tebal dengan lipstik merahnya.

Banyak yang berfikiran miring dengan sikapnya yang tak sewajarnya memakai pakaian seperti itu. Tapi karena ia pernah membawa nama baik sekolah itu dengan berbagai macam juara dan nilai akademis yang tinggi ia tak dapat dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu.

Yah— Atau mungkin karena pemiliknya itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Dan hal-hal atau kejadian apa saja yang membuat Gaara dan Hinata semakin dekat. Sampai terjadi adanya ikatan yang disebut…—

.

.

Happy Reading~

Hujan #02

.

.

Basah kuyup…

Dingin…

Berteduh…

Sshh…

Menyebalkan!

Semua ini gara-gara hujan!

Hinata meringkuk kedinginan menunggu hujan reda di depan gerbang sekolahannya.

Tidak baik setelah berkeringat langsung hujan-hujanan seperti ini.

Mana dia pakainya baju seragam gini lagi.

Inginnya Hinata langsung pulang.

Soal antar-mengantar ataupun jemput-menjemput kepulangannya dari sekolah itu urusan kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata sih gampang-gampang saja menghubungi Neji dan menyuruhnya cepat datang kesini. Tapi yang gawat bukan masalah itunya!

Penampilan Hinata yang sekarang bisa dibilang err— sangat menggoda.

Baju seragam yang memang diatur minim itu sudah basah dan bisa terlihat jelas lekuk tubuhnya, dengan rok Hinata yang entahlah macam apa sekarang itu.

Siswa yang biasanya takut padanya pun, hanya mampu memandang penuh nafsu Hinata.

Yah… Hanya memandang sih, karena mereka sudah tau tabiat Hinata kalau lagi badmood. Sekali senggol mungkin nyawa melayang.

Ok kembali lagi!

Neji yang notabene kakak Hinata yang paling—

Paling—

Mesum sedunia.

Kalau ia melihat Hinata seperti itu, mungkin baginya seperti ia mendapatkan berkah yang tak ternilai harganya.

Dan Hinata yang memang sudah tau, ia tak akan pernah dan tak akan mau Neji melihatnya seperti ini.

Pakai yang biasa saat kering saja, Neji sudah salah fokus! Apalagi yang ini. Basah dan sudahlah!

.

.

DRRTTT

DRRRTTT

DRRTTT

Ponsel yang ada di saku Hinata bergetar.

Pesan masuk terlihat di layar ponsel Hinata.

Klik.

Open!

From : Hentai-nii

Hime-sama! Jam berapa kau pulang? Apa aku perlu menjemputmu sekarang? Apa kau kehujanan? Kalau kehujanan pasti kau kedinginan.

Tapi tenang aku, nii-sanmu Neji akan selalu menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku Hime-sama!

Oh hime sama!

Yeks!

Hinata memutar matanya bosan melihat sms Neji yang benar-benar terlalu berlebihan.

'Ch, aku tidak sudi BAKA!'

…

…

"Belum pulang?" Suara berat di samping Hinata membuatnya kaget.

—Gaara

Ia sedang tepat berada di belakang Hinata.

Dengan cepat Hinata menyembunyikan ponsel yang ia gunakan tadi.

Bisa gawat ia tahu isi sms tadi.

"Kau sudah lihat kan!" Hinata memandang sinis Gaara, dan yang dipandang seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hm… Mau ikut denganku?"

"Tidak!"

"Hujannya semakin deras! Bukannya biasanya kau dijemput Neji."

'Kenapa dia bisa tau.'

"Dia tidak bisa ku hubungi." Sangkal Hinata.

"Tapi sepertinya yang sms tadi itu—

Hinata menutup mulut Gaara.

—

Dengan kedua tangannya, karena sebal sedari tadi ia dipojokkan supaya keinginannya terpenuhi.

Amethyst dan jade saling beradu pandang.

Hinata kaku ketika ada tangan jahil Gaara yang sekarang sudah memegang pinggangnya.

'Aku ingin melihat seberapa kuat dia menahan pesonaku.' Batin Gaara yang sedari tadi gugup karena melihat Hinata yang terlihat—seperti itulah. Yah walau gugup itu tak kentara di wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Kata Hinata dengan sedikit tersendat.

Hinata yang baru sadar segera melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Gaara dan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Gaara darinya.

Tapi bukannya melepas Gaara semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dan mendekat.

DEG

DEG

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

'Sial! Kenapa Gaara bisa membuatnya merasa seperti itu!'

"Kau berbohong padaku." Kata Gaara dengan menggunakan suara dalam.

Itu membuat Hinata sedikit merinding.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

Hinata menginjak kaki Gaara dan Gaara yang secara refleks menjauhkan diri dari Hinata dan mengerang sakit.

'Tipe wanita yang agresif.' Batin Gaara dalam hati.

…

Hinata yang melihat hujan memang benar semakin lama semakin deras pun merasa was-was.

'Bagaimana ini!'

Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara dengan gelisah, ia bisa melihat Gaara yang masih terlihat sedikit kesakitan.

Merasa bersalah— tentu saja.

"A-aku akan ikut denganmu! Nii-san juga tidak akan menjemputku! Dan jangan tanya kenapa!" Hinata yang berkata seperti itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Pipi Hinata memerah dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal sungguh pemandangan yang tidak pernah Gaara lihat.

Gaara memegang dadanya dengan pipi yang juga sedikit memerah.

'Kawai!'

.

.

.

.

"Pegangan yang erat."

"Aku tidak mau!"

JDUUKK

"Shh.." Hinata mengelus kepalanya.

Kepala Hinata selalu terantuk ke depan karena Gaara yang semakin lama semakin melajukan motornya dengan cepat. Hujannya memang deras dan Gaara ngebut-ngebutan itu bukan tanpa alasan ia takut saja nanti seseorang yang dibelakangnya itu akan sakit.

Jaket yang Gaara pinjamkan pada Hinata pun sepertinya tak terlalu meringankan dinginnya udara.

—

"I-ittai! Baka!" Hinata berteriak.

JDUUKK

"Sssh.." Sekarang berujar seperti itu bukan Hinata tapi melainkan Gaara. Ia sekarang memberhentikan motornya dan sedikit meneduhkannya di bawah pohon yang lumayan rimbun.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sekarang mengelus kepalanya dengan muka sebal.

"Rumahmu masih jauh."

'Rumah—' Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ke Gaara, sepertinya Gaara mengingatkan ia tentang sesuatu.

Di rumah pasti akan ada Neji dan itu sangat berbahaya.

'Kalau aku datang seperti ini.. Chh hujan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.' Batin Hinata berkecamuk.

Gaara melihat Hinata yang sepertinya tak menjawab pertanyaannya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya sambil tersenyum.

'Hanya Kau wanita yang membuat orang sepertiku begini Hinata.'

Gaara menggerakan tangannya membelai rambut Hinata yang sudah basah.

Kalau diperhatikan, Hinata sekarang jauh lebih cantik bagi Gaara. Karena wajahnya yang sekarang sudah natural tanpa make up yang terlalu terlihat berat di Hinata.

—

Gaara menghentikan kegiatan tangannya dan kembali akan melajukan motornya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memegang dadanya.

'Perasaan apa ini, dia benar-benar BAKAA!' Batin Hinata merasa aneh dengan sentuhan kecil dari Gaara.

"Ya sudah Aku akan tetap mengantarmu saja. Sebelum air semakin memenuhi jalan." Gaara berkata sambil menatap air-air hujan yang tak kunjung reda itu.

—Eh Hinata tersadar.

Seet…

Hinata menarik ujung seragam Gaara.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah."

"A-aku…"

~HUG~

Hinata bergerak memeluk punggung Gaara yang basah.

Hinata bersemu merah, ia tidak pernah berfikir akan menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi seseorang yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Lebih baik aku ikut denganmu."

Hinata yang merasa badan Gaara kaku, yahh Gaara terkejut. Arrghh Hinata hanya membenamkan mukanya di punggung Gaara.

Ia sungguh malu.

'Semoga ia tak mendengar suara berdebar ini, menyebalkan!'

Gaara memegang kepalanya dengan perasaan tak percaya.

'Ch, arigatou hujan.'

BRUUUUUUUUUM

—

"KYAA!" Hinata berteriak sambil memeluk Gaara erat.

Gaara melajukan motornya secepat kilat, entahlah kenapa Gaara sesenang itu.

Wajah Gaara yang tak hentinya tersenyum menggambarkan senangnya ia saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah menunjukan senyum mesum seperti itu. Baka!" Hinata berbicara dengan Gaara tanpa berani menatap wajah atau mata Gaara.

Arrgghh— Hinata tak akan melupakan kejadian tadi hingga sekarang. Yah ia sedang bersantai, duduk di sofa sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Karena sekarang mereka sudah mengeringkan dirinya masing-masing.

Hinata juga meminjam baju Gaara yang ukurannya hampir pas, yah walaupun tidak bisa dibilang pas juga sih. Karena baju itu terlalu terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Hinata.

Tapi yang membuat Hinata resah bukan masalah baju yang ia pakai tapi melainkan dengan sikap Gaara, yang sedari tadi tersenyum.

Selama itu tersenyum dengan memegang pinggangnya.

Itu benar-benar berlebihan.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan tersenyum begitu!" Hinata mendongak.

"Ah, gomen! Aku terlalu senang." Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Senang?"

"Yah.. Kau memelukku terlalu erat." Kata Gaara dengan entengnya.

"Ha?"

"Masih terasa."

"Itu karena kau sudah memintanya." Kata Hinata dengan mendelik ke Gaara, karena ia terlihat seperti disudut-sudutkan.

"Kau memelukku sebelum aku melajukan motorku."

.

SKAKMAT

.

Hinata diam tak berkutik.

'Baka!'

"Mukamu memerah lo!"

Hinata memegang pipinya yang memang panas.

"U-udaranya panas!" Jawab Hinata spontan. Dan ia merutuki jawabannya yang asal itu. Bukannya sekarang masih hujan deras. Berarti sudah jelas udaranya pasti dingin.

Hinata menepuk kepalanya.

Tanpa ia sadari Gaara yang tadi duduk di sofa seberangnya sekarang sudah berada di samping Hinata.

"Oh panas."

Gaara bersandar di sandaran sofa dan Hinata berasa ada gerakan di sofa yang ada di sebelahnya refleks menoleh.

"Kenapa kau ada disini! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

"Ha kenapa?" Kata Gaara sambil memejamkan mata.

'Karena aku merasa dadaku berasa aneh dan aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya seorang Hinata.'

"Kenapa hm?" Gaara mengulang perkataanya karena ia tak mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"K-kau bau!" Hinata menutup mulutnya, itu bukan kata-kata yang sama seperti fikirkannya.

"Ha? Aku— Gaara memberi jeda dan membuka mata pelan— bau hm?" Gaara mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menggangguku!"

Hinata mendorong Gaara.

Gaara yang sempat menjauh sedikit, sekarang maju lagi dan bergerak memeluk Hinata.

Karena tinggi Gaara yang melebihi Hinata jadi wajar kalau sekarang wajah Hinata terbenam di dada Hinata.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Kenapa dadaku!'

Hinata merona malu.

"Kau semakin bau!"

Pelukan Gaara semakin erat, dan Gaara sekilas memainkan rambut Hinata.

"Em, benarkah?"

'Kau tak pernah jujur Hinata.'

Gaara tersenyum.

"Dasar bau!"

Secara tidak sadar tangan Hinata sekarang berada di dada Gaara, inginnya sih mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

Tapi, kenapa...

'Eh.'

Hinata merasa bahwa jantung Gaara juga sama-sama berdegup kencang seperti dirinya.

Sontak Hinata mendongak menatap Gaara.

Mata mereka beradu.

'Jadi Gaara juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Kenapa hatiku menghangat menyadari hal itu. Aku merasa senang sekali.'

Gaara yang melihat Hinata menatapnya dengan begitu terlihat— manis. Ia hanya mampu menelan ludah paksa.

Hinata yang melihat Gaara sedekat ini seperti ingin membuatnya…

—

Chhuu—

Hinata sekilas mengecup pipi Gaara refleks.

'EEEHHHHHHHH!' Jerit Hinata dalam hati mengetahui apa yang dilakukan sekarang.

Kyaa!

Hinata menjauh karena merasa Gaara yang tak mendekapnya lagi…

'Tadi itu bukan mimpi!' batin Gaara sambil memegang pipinya.

"G-gaara itu tadi.." Hinata tercekat, dan menelan ludah paksa.

"Lupakan!" Hinata berteriak.

"Tidak— Tidak akan ku lupakan!" Gaara maju mendekat ke arah Hinata dan membalas kecupan Hinata dengan hal yang lebih menarik.

Apalagi sekarang lagi hujan, suara hujan menjadi latar belakang yang keren.

.

.

"Hentikan baka!"

Hinata menaruh tangannya di muka Gaara karena ia tak berhenti mencium pipinya dan iseng mencium sudut bibirnya.

Katanya itu balas budi dari seorang Gaara.

"Aku tak akan berhenti. H-I-N-A-T-A."

"Ap— mm…"

Hinata mendelik dengan muka yang memerah padam.

Sekarang Gaara dengan beraninya malah mencium bibir Hinata. Tidak memberikan waktu untuk Hinata membalas atau protes.

Hinata bagaikan pemain yang pasif, itu juga karena ia sama sekali tak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana bernafas dengan hidung dan hanya berfikir jalan satu-satunya nafas itu cuma mulut.

Gaara yang terlihat mendominasi hanya bersorak dalam hati.

Mesum!

Kyaa!

Haha! Tabiat seorang playboy!

.

.

.

TeBeCe~

.

.

.

Chapter 3 betema 'Hinata Jealous!'

.

.

Thank You To :

ejacatKyu, 1, Idhlvoe, Kenda Asuka, .777.

Maaf gk sempet bales yah! Tapi review kalian semangatku!

Buat yang fav, follow ataupun silent reader... Arigatou!

.

.

Mind to RnR?

.

.

By : Dewi Hyuuchi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan

Pair : GaaHina *nyoba bikin :D*

Warning : Gaara OOC, sifat Hinata & Neji versi RTN, dari setiap chapter akan ada tema yang berbeda-beda tapi masih berhubungan, banyak kesalahan alias typoo karena malas melihat ulang, ada character yang ku buat sendiri untuk meramaikan suasana, dll.

.

Summary : Hinata berbeda dari perempuan lain. Karena itulah Gaara tertarik, tertarik untuk memilikinya. XD

.

Ini hanya fiksi semata...

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara si playboy akut merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita dingin, arogan, bermata tajam dan suka berkata tak sama dengan hati itu— Ia Hyuuga Hinata. Selalu memakai seragam mini dengan balutan jaket ungu yang ia pakai, tak lupa rok pendek 15 cm di atas lutut dan make up lumayan tebal dengan lipstik merahnya.

Banyak yang berfikiran miring dengan sikapnya yang tak sewajarnya memakai pakaian seperti itu. Tapi karena ia pernah membawa nama baik sekolah itu dengan berbagai macam juara dan nilai akademis yang tinggi ia tak dapat dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu.

Yah— Atau mungkin karena pemiliknya itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Dan hal-hal atau kejadian apa saja yang membuat Gaara dan Hinata semakin dekat. Sampai terjadi adanya ikatan yang disebut…—

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Hinata Jealous! #03

.

.

Hinata yang sedang asyik membaca buku dan mengerjakan soal-soal di bangkunya, diganggu dengan adanya suara berisik karena sedari tadi memang terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Dengan lengkingan yang memekakan telinga sampai ke dalam-dalam. Jiah!

Apa mereka tidak tau kalau sebentar lagi itu ada ulangan.

Bukannya belajar malah bikin ribut, pikir Hinata dalam hati sebal.

"Kyaa! Gaara-kun!"

"Gaara!"

"Tampan!"

Deg

Hinata yang tadinya serius mengerjakan sekarang bergerak gelisah karena merasa pasti yang datang itu adalah orang yang tidak ingin temui setiap harinya.

Yah walaupun itu bukanlah harapan yang akan mungkin terjadi. Mustahil!

"Gaara-kun bersama siapa itu?"

"Kyaa! Kenapa dia cantik sekali!"

"Apa mereka pacaran!"

"Kyaa mereka terlihat cocok!"

Suara fans-fans Gaara sepertinya tidak jealous dengan adanya perempuan disamping Gaara.

EEHH- PEREMPUAN?

'Seorang perempuan dengan Gaara. Apa aku tak salah dengar?'

Glek

Hinata menelan ludahnya paksa. Dengan seluruh rasa penasarannya, melihat ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua siswa-siswi di kelas.

Gaara—

Yang dilihatnya sekarang juga sedang memandangnya dengan intens.

Karena merasa Hinata tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya, ia jadi tersenyum.

Hinata tersadar—

Dan ia menoleh ke arah samping Gaara, ternyata benar. Sekarang ada perempuan yang menggandeng tangannya erat.

Perempuan itu sedari tersenyum dan terlihat senang dengan tanggapan semua mengenai tuduhan hubungan dia dengan Gaara. Atau mungkin ia tidak peduli.

"Ehm, baiklah... Karena ada murid baru disini, langsung saja ya! Perkenalkan dirimu. Yang lain silahkan duduk. Dan Gaara kau juga—"

"Ha'i se-"

"Tunggu! Gaara-kun akan terus menemaniku disini sensei!" Kata siswi baru itu memotong perkataan Gaara dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Imut!

Itu fikiran dari semua murid, yah kecuali Hinata sepertinya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Entah kenapa Hinata melayangkan pandangan menusuk pada Gaara. Ia merasa darahnya mengalir sampai ke kepala, tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, dan—

BRRAAAK

Terdengar suara gebrakan keras dari meja mengalihkan acara yang terfokus di depan itu. Mereka memandang takut karena tak biasanya Hinata mengeluarkan aura yang benar-benar terlihat sangat-sangat mengerikan. Bukannya ia yang diam dan angkuh sudah mengerikan dan sekarang ditambah dengan aura seperti itu.

Mungkin—

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah!

Atau mungkin memang sangat marah!

Apa yang membuatnya marah?

"Hyuuga-san! Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu?" Suara Kakashi membuat Hinata mendelik.

Semua mata melihatnya dengan pandangan takut dan juga aneh, Gaara pun terlihat kaget karena melihat Hinata yang tak seperti biasanya.

Si empunya yang menyadari perbuatan anehnya itu hanya mampu menundukan kepala dengan pipi memerah malu.

'DEGDEGDEG'

Siswa yang awalnya takut atau benci dengan dia sekarang malah benar-benar terpesona. Hinata ternyata bisa seimut itu. Pipi merah itu. JIAH!

"Gomen sensei!" Jawab Hinata dingin dengan mendongakan kepalanya.

Sekarang ekspresinya berubah menjadi seperti semula. Para lelaki yang disana langsung kecewa, tadi itu momen langka bagi mereka.

"Emm— Baiklah ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ha'i sensei. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti situasi apa yang terjadi disini. Jadi aku tidak mau tau, ya kan Gaara-kun. —Ia menjeda ucapannya dengan memeletkan lidahnya— Jadi perkenalkan namaku Ellie…emm Sabaku."

'EEEEEEEHHH SABAKU!'

Semua seisi kelas hanya memandang mereka —Ellie dan Gaara— bergantian kecuali Kakashi yang sepertinya sibuk membaca novel yang ia bawa.

Semua berfikir tidak ada yang mirip dari mereka.

Diam-diam Hinata juga merasa aneh dengan hal itu. Muncul fikiran-fikiran negatif.

"Yah mungkin sebentar lagi nama itu akan bersanding denganku." Kata Ellie sambil terkikik.

Muncul siku-siku di dahi Hinata kenapa sekarang ia malah serasa ingin memukul orang itu.

'Sabaku brengsek!' Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Karena aku ini calon tunangannya dari Sabaku—

"Sensei…" Suara Hinata menghentikan ucapan Ellie. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan, aku ingin pergi ke UKS. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan ulangan susulan."

"Ara-ara… Baiklah Hinata-san."

"Hn."

Hinata melangkah keluar kelas dengan muka datar.

Gaara yang melihat Hinata melenggang seenak udel di depannya, tak menoleh sama sekali.

Hey! Tak taukah Gaara sangat rindu bertatapan dengannya karena beberapa hari ini memang jarang bicara.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

Gaara memastikan Hinata keluar dengan terus melihatnya.

'Yah mungkin dia kurang sehat.'

Menunggu acara perkenalan dari Ellie, Gaara hanya pasrah saja mengikuti kemauannya.

Setelah selesai ternyata ia membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget.

'Benarkah.'

Setelah izin keluar, ia menampakkan senyuman yang penuh arti.

'Jealous uh! Hinata-'

.

.

.

.

Hinata membaringkan badannya di kasur UKS, sepertinya nyaman.

Hmm~ Ia memejamkan matanya.

'Kenapa aku bisa benar-benar merasa semarah ini? Yang kurasakan di dadaku juga sesak. Aku benar-benar tidak suka. Dengan Gaara dan perempuan itu.'

"Kenapa kata-kata perempuan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang." Ia berbicara seorang diri, ia tak malu karena disini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Shizune penjaga UKS juga ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah Tsunade.

Jadi ia bebas disini.

'Yah mungkin sebentar lagi nama itu akan bersanding denganku.'

'Karena aku ini calon tunangannya dari Sabaku—'

"Pasti dia akan mengatakan Gaara. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima fakta. Kalau dia sudah—" Suara Hinata tercekat.

Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sih! Gaara brengsek!" Teriaknya dengan lantang.

"Ehm—Suara deheman dari seseorang membuat Hinata kaget— Tidak baik mengejek seseorang dengan seperti itu Hinata."

"G-gaara!" Melihat Gaara yang sekarang ada di ambang pintu membuatnya gugup, ia baru saja menghinanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai marah seperti itu." Kata Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Sontak Hinata mendudukan badannya, karena tidak baik berbicara salah satunya malah tidur. Yang lebih parahnya kalau berbicara dengan pria.

"Aku—" Hinata berhenti berbicara dan mulai berfikir.

'Mana mungkin aku akan bilang kalau aku sebal karena melihat Gaara dengan perempuan itu kan?'

Gaara menyeringai menyadari Hinata yang tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yang tadi itu adalah k—"

"A-aku tidak bertanya!"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bertanya!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Kau tadi asal memotong perkataannya, dasar baka!"

"APANYA YANG BA—"

"Andai kau mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapannya kau tidak akan seperti ini." Gaara tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang sebal. Ia sangat suka melihatnya seperti itu. Ia sangat yakin kalau Hinata memang benar-benar terserang virus JEALOUS.

"A-aku tidak perlu tau… Pasti hasilnya sama." Kata Hinata dengan ragu.

"Sama apa?"

"Aku membencimu. Kau dengannya berisik!"

"Hanya itu?"

"Y-ya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Pergi sana! AKU MEMBENCIMU KARENA KAU MEMBUATKU MERASA SESAK. S-SAAT KAU DENGANNYA… D-DENGAN CALON TUNANGANMU ITU!" Teriak Hinata dengan muka memerah antara marah dan ingin menangis.

Gaara terlonjak melihat penuturan Hinata.

Ia maju ke arah Hinata dan memposisikan duduk di tepian tempat tidur itu. Ia mengelus rambut Hinata pelan.

"Dengarkan aku, ku mohon. Kau salah paham. Sebenarnya—

.

.

.

#Flashback On

.

.

.

"Yah mungkin sebentar lagi nama itu akan bersanding denganku." Kata Ellie sambil terkikik.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Ellie yang blak-blakan.

"Karena aku ini calon tunangannya dari Sabaku—

"Sensei…" Suara Hinata menghentikan ucapan Ellie. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan, aku ingin pergi ke UKS."

'Ada apa dengan Hinata?' Batin Gaara cemas.

"Ara-ara… Baiklah Hinata-san."

"Hn."

Hinata melangkah keluar kelas dengan muka datar.

Gaara yang melihat Hinata melenggang seenak udel di depannya, tak menoleh sama sekali.

Hey! Tak taukah Gaara sangat rindu bertatapan dengannya karena beberapa hari ini memang jarang bicara.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

Gaara memastikan Hinata keluar dengan terus melihatnya.

'Yah mungkin dia kurang sehat.'

"Aduh! Aku tidak jadi ngomong terus ini. Hehehehe!" Suara tawa Ellie mengundang tawa murid lainnya.

"Apa kau dengan Sabaku Gaara akan tunangan?" Tanya salah satu siswi yang sepertinya antusias sekali ingin mengetahui hal itu.

"Ehh?" Ellie menatap semua bingung, apa dia terlihat seperti itu dengan Gaara.

Dilihatnya Gaara bosan dengan topik mengenai dirinya dan ia malah melihat Gaara terus menatap keluar. Ia tersenyum menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalau aku kenal Gaara duluan daripada dia mungkin iya! Hehe tapi tidak, aku dengan kakaknya. Namanya Kankuro. Dia memberikan boneka menyerupaiku dan itu buatannya sendiri lho! Itu awal mula kami dekat dan lama-lama memutuskan akan tunangan."

Semua siswa-siswi takjub mendengar ceritanya.

Ellie menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Eh kau tidak mau mengejarnya?"

"Mengejar siapa?"

Ellie mendekat ke Gaara seraya membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Sepertinya dia Jealous lihat aku denganmu. Huhu. Senangnya! Cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan adik ipar." Ellie menepuk pundak Gaara.

'Benarkah.'

Setelah izin keluar, ia menampakkan senyuman yang penuh arti.

'Jealous uh! Hinata… Kau menggemaskan.'

.

.

.

#Flashback Off

.

.

.

"Ja-jadi!" Wajah Hinata memerah padam, karena sadar kalau ia sudah menuduh Gaara yang tidak-tidak.

"Yah dia hanya kakak iparku yang berisik!" Gaara menyeringai.

Haahh.

Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Eh—

Kenapa ia merasa selega ini mengetahui kalau dia dan Gaara bukan pasangan?

Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Kalau kau jealous sangat menarik."

"A-apa jealous?" Hinata terbelalak.

Dia jealous!

Jealous kah!

Jealous kan cemburu!

Cemburu itu karena ia punya rasa dengan orang yang ia cemburui!

Jadi secara tidak langsung ia!

"Yah tidak apa-apalah aku jadi tau seberapa rasa sukamu kepadaku, Hinata."

'Suka, aku suka Gaara. T-tidak mungkin!'

Pandangan Hinata menggelap karena ia sekarang—

Pingsan…

Di pelukan Gaara Sabaku.

Yang sekarang terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan!

Hahahaha!

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 betema 'Gaara Jealous!'

.

.

A/N : I'm back again!

Gomennasai kalau kalian nunggu lama.. *yah kalau ada yang nunggu sih*

Ini udah update lagi, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

.

.

Thank you for : Yuuna Emiko, anita indah 777 and Riya-Hime.

.

.

Mind to RnR again?

.

.

Dewi Hyuuchi-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan

Pair : GaaHina *nyoba bikin :D*

Warning : Gaara OOC, sifat Hinata & Neji versi RTN, dari setiap chapter akan ada tema yang berbeda-beda tapi masih berhubungan, banyak kesalahan alias typo karena malas melihat ulang, di chap ini sedikit agak harem soalnya Hinata kayak direbutin, bahasa ancur jadi siap-siap mental, bukan realita, dll.

.

Summary : Hinata berbeda dari perempuan lain. Karena itulah Gaara tertarik, tertarik untuk memilikinya. XD

.

Ini hanya fiksi semata...

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara si playboy akut merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita dingin, arogan, bermata tajam dan suka berkata tak sama dengan hati itu— Ia Hyuuga Hinata. Selalu memakai seragam mini dengan balutan jaket ungu yang ia pakai, tak lupa rok pendek 15 cm di atas lutut dan make up lumayan tebal dengan lipstik merahnya.

Banyak yang berfikiran miring dengan sikapnya yang tak sewajarnya memakai pakaian seperti itu. Tapi karena ia pernah membawa nama baik sekolah itu dengan berbagai macam juara dan nilai akademis yang tinggi ia tak dapat dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu.

Yah— Atau mungkin karena pemiliknya itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Dan hal-hal atau kejadian apa saja yang membuat Gaara dan Hinata semakin dekat. Sampai terjadi adanya ikatan yang disebut…—

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Gaara Jealous! #04

.

.

...

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

...

Layar ponsel Gaara terpampang jelas.

To : Hime

Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan lupa memilih baju yang sexy, baby!

Sucess!

-klik

From : Hime

Aku tidak bisa jika hari ini. Dan hentikan panggilanmu itu bodoh!

-klik

Ada masalah apa? Sekarang hari minggu. Ayolah!

-klik

Memang ada urusan apa kau ingin menemuiku?

-klik

Ck, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan.

-klik

O.. Gomen kalau begitu, aku tidak bisa. Karena yang ku lakukan jauh lebih penting.

…'Penting katanya?' Gaara mulai kesal melihat tanggapan seadanya itu.

-klik

Memang kau melakukan apa?

…

…

Masih tak ada balasan masuk dari Hinata di ponsel Gaara.

Ok bermenit-menit ia menunggu, tetap saja kosong.

Apa mungkin pulsa Hinata habis? Gratisan mepet? Sibuk browsing? Ehm- kayaknya gak mungkin deh, itu mah author yang kaya gitu. Ahay! *Bangga* Haha #PLAK

'Arghh! Mendokusai! Kenapa tidak dibalas.' Gaara berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

Ponselnya pun terkena imbas, terlempar dan tersungkur na'as di lantai. Sungguh hebat hal itu sama sekali tak membuat ponselnya mati, pecah ataupun terurai.

Oh ayolah— Lupakan soal ponsel itu, ada yang lebih gawat!

Akhir-akhir ini pujaan hatinya— ehm maksudnya Hinata sama sekali tidak menghiraukan rasa rindunya yang serasa akan meledak. Banyak alasan saat ia mengajak jalan.

Bogem mentah pernah ia dapat, karena nekat membius dan menculik Hinata. Alasannya simple, ia hanya ingin mengajaknya berkencan! Ingat kencan!

Ia baru kali ini sudah berkali-kali merasakan tolakan dari seorang gadis. Yah, karena ia memang Hyuuga Hinata.

Tak sama dengan wanita lain, sujud-sujud ingin jalan dengannya ataupun ingin menghabiskan satu malam di ranjang.

'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.' Gaara mulai memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengetahui kesibukan Hinata.

Tangan kanan Gaara, ia gunakan untuk mengambil kembali ponselnya.

Tujuannya satu menghubungi temannya, yang ahli dalam hal seperti ini.

Dalam hal mata-mata dan menyamar.

Walau dengan cara yang sedikit bodoh!

.

...

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

...

.

"Oy, kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini. Seharusnya ada tempat yang lebih layak."

"Itu supaya kita tidak ketahuan, hahaha."

"Kepala kuning bodoh!" Bentak Gaara sedikit keras.

"H-hey aku membantumu disini, jadi kalau tidak ingin dia mengetahui kita menguntitnya— jangan berisik."

"—Kau tau sendiri aku selalu berhasil, tanpa ketahuan siapapun." Lanjutnya dengan bangga.

Gaara dan temannya Naruto itu sekarang berada di semak-semak dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Karena ukuran semak itu tak terlalu besar, jadi mereka harus rela tengkurap.

Bayangin betapa anehnya mereka sembunyi!

Obyek yang mereka pandang adalah gadis berambut indigo A.K.A Hinata yang terlihat memasukan koper dan barang-barang lain ke bagasi mobilnya.

Dibantu dengan Neji, sepertinya ia juga terlihat menggambil kesempatan meremas ehm- pantat Hinata saat sedikit membungkuk meletakan barang-barang. Tak ayal Hinata langsung menonjok muka mesum Neji sekuat tenaga.

Tapi anehnya Neji tidak kesakitan. Ia malah tertawa dengan darah masih mengalir di hidungnya.

Ckck, dasar pria hentai.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu meremas pantat Naruto dengan kasar karena kesal—eh salah— ralat hanya mampu memandang penuh amarah. Ditambah lagi Naruto yang ngakak melihat aksi Neji yang menurutnya keren itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

Kuso!

.

...

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

...

.

Sebuah villa mini di bukit dengan sedikit taman-taman kecil memang terlihat sederhana, namun udaranya disini benar-benar sejuk. Pemandangannya pun indah.

Disana Neji yang mulai membawa semua barang bawaan ke dalam villa sambil sekali-sekali melirik Hinata yang sekarang berlari menuju bukit dengan merentangkan tangannya.

'Hinata-sama, kau begitu menawan.'

Wajah senang Hinata terlihat benar-benar menikmati situasi seperti ini. Angin segar membuat rambutnya berkibar begitu indah.

Ia jarang sekali berlibur ke tempat-tempat seperti ini.

'Sejenak melupakan masalah dengan kesini merupakan ide yang terbaik. Dan aku juga akan bertemu dengan—'

Suara seseorang yang ia kenal terdengar berbicara dengan Neji membuat dadanya berdetak. Ia lah yang ingin ditemui Hinata.

Menoleh-

Tepat sekali! Dia ada disana.

"Toneri-kun!" Hinata berteriak seraya berhambur ke arah pria bernama Toneri itu.

Setelah dekat ia langsung saja melompat dan memeluk Toneri dengan erat.

"O-oy Nata-chan! Bikin kaget saja. Kau tambah tinggi saja ya, dulu kau se-kakiku." Toneri sedikit tersentak melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Hinata dengan memeluknya. Ia membalasnya dengan mengelus pelan rambut Hinata.

"Aku tidak sependek itu, dasar Toneri-bodoh." Jawab Hinata dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"EHM. EHM." Neji berdehem keras. Ia merasa dilupakan disini, hello!

"Hinata-sama kau tidak pernah memelukku." Suara Neji melas, kasian.

"Kau hentai, sedangkan Toneri tidak."

"Hey Hinata."

.

...

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

...

.

"Gaara- sabar dong!" Naruto memegang tangan Gaara.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Gaara benar-benar geram, belum puas cobaan melihat Hinata yang digoda Neji. Sekarang melihat aksi peluk-pelukan.

Pria tak akan marah melihat hal itu, BULSHIT!

Terlihat GADIS MILIKNYA memeluk pria asing berambut putih di depan matanya. Ia melihat jelas sikap Hinata yang sangat manis.

Hanya ia yang boleh mendapatkan itu.

Hinata milik Gaara saja.

"Hey Hinata."

Suara Gaara membuat ketiga manusia itu menoleh serentak.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Toneri.

"Hinata, jadi ini maksudmu penting." Tak menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu dan hanya memandang tajam Hinata. Tipe pria posesif.

Toneri yang melihat itu langsung mengerti.

'Pasangan muda yang indah.'

"Untuk apa kau kesini Gaara." Ucap Hinata tenang walau dalam hati tak karuan.

'Kenapa dia ada disini. Sialan. Dia membuatku gugup. Bahkan dadaku berdetak lebih cepat.' Batin Hinata kacau. Ia sama sekali tak ingin bertemu dia saat ini. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dari Gaara.

"Aku mengikutimu." Jawab Gaara dengan dingin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Memastikan sesuatu."

"HAHAHA, AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKANNYA. KATANYA TIDAK INGIN KETAHUAN. EH MALAH GAARA KELUAR. MUNGKIN IA CEM—" Teriakan cempreng Naruto berhenti karena Gaara membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Cem- apa?" Kata Hinata bingung.

"Tidak ada." Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Gaara.

"Em— aku tidak bisa nafas Gaar." Naruto menepis tangan Gaara.

"Kalian lucu ya, anak-anak muda memang seru." Suara Toneri membuat Hinata dkk. menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begini saja, kalian semua ikut menginap disini saja." Usul Toneri.

'NANI!' Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

.

...

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

...

.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Gaara berucap dingin dengan pancaran mata tak suka.

"Haha, baik-baik. Ingin bicara apa?" Toneri menanggapinya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

'Dasar orang aneh.' Batin Gaara.

"Apa kau menyukai Hinata?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya."

DEG

Gaara terbelalak.

"Apa dia juga menyukaimu?" Tanya Gaara pelan.

"Tentu saja, bahkan dia menyatakan cinta padaku." Toneri tersenyum tipis menyadari Gaara benar-benar kaget dan sedikit kecewa.

Gaara diam tak menyahut.

"Tapi itu dulu."

"Dulu, maksudmu?" Raut Gaara nampak bingung.

"Yahh— waktu kami masih main sama-sama. Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu."

Gaara tercengang.

"Ia kagum denganku, lalu malah bilang dia ingin selalu bersamaku dan dia mencintaiku. Tapi tenang saja. Sekarang aku menyukainya sebagai adikku sendiri, dan dia juga menyukaiku sebagai kakak."

Gaara menghela nafas. Kenapa ia merasa lega? Semua prasangka buruknya juga melayang.

"Kau Gaara ya? Dia sering menceritakanmu padaku. Dan ku fikir dia menyukaimu. Dalam arti suka kepada seorang laki-laki."

"B-benarkah?"

Wajah Gaara sedikit memerah, ia tak menyangka ternyata Hinata diam-diam suka membicarakannya.

"Jadi jangan cemburu lagi."

'Cemburu?'

Aih, jadi benar Gaara cemburu. Si playboy tampan sepertinya bisa cemburu, kesal, egois hanya karena satu gadis.

Kakkoi!

.

...

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

...

.

Hinata menatap aneh Gaara yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Bukankah tadi ia kesal, tapi sekarang malah senyum gak jelas. Apa ia kerasukan?' Batin Hinata ngasal.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedari tadi merasa terus memikirkan Gaara saja.

Sialan! Bukannya bisa tenang Hinata semakin berfikir Gaara tak bisa menyingkir dari alam bawah sadarnya. Aih!

Suara dentingan sendok dan piring dari Toneri berhenti menandakan ia sudah selesai dari aktifitas makannya.

"Ehm, ohya di villa ini hanya ada 2 kamar. Akan ku atur pembagian kamarnya. Aku dengan Neji, dan Gaara dengan Hinata."

Pasti kalian bingung kemana perginya Naruto, hoho. Ia sudah pergi sedari tadi. Karena katanya kalau ia tak pulang, Kaa-sannya akan menendang Naruto dari rumahnya dan tak ada jatah makan selama-lamanya. Ahay!

Ok kembali lagi.

Neji merasa tak terima, tapi ia merasa benar-benar lelah. Terlihat tak ada protes sama sekali.

Sedangkan berbeda dengan Gaara dan Hinata.

—Hinata diam atau bisa dikatakan masih memproses apa yang dikatakan Toneri.

Uhukk-uhukk.

—Sedangkan Gaara refleks tersedak mendengar hal itu. Melihat Toneri tersenyum ke arahnya ia hanya cengo.

"HA NANI!"

.

...

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

...

.

"Toneri-bodoh kenapa kau lakukan itu!" Teriak Hinata kesal.

Mendengar ucapan asal dari Toneri membuat Hinata kaget.

Berdua—

Sekamar—

Seranjang—

Dengan Gaara!

Si playboy itu!

Si pemacu jantung itu!

Ia bisa kena penyakit jantungan dan demam dadakan kalau begitu.

Tidak-tidak-tiDAAAK!

'Dia luar saja ia berani menci- ehm melakukan hal itu. Apalagi sekarang AARGHH. Bukan hanya pingsan menahan malu dan perasaan aneh itu. Mungkin aku akan mati. Tidaaak!' Batin Hinata awut-awutan.

Segera ia menyeret Toneri dan ingin menanyai-nya dengan sekeranjang pertanyaan.

"Kau dan Gaara terlihat akrab, jadi mungkin kalian lebih enak sekamar."

'ENAK KATANYA!' Pipi Hinata memerah membayangkan yang iya-iya.

"Sudah ya aku ngantuk. Dada~" Kata Toneri kabur dari Hinata yang sekarang sudah mendidih laksana air panas.

"Haaah!" Teriak Hinata kesal.

.

...

Playboy Vs Tsundere!

...

.

"Geser!"

"Geser lagi!"

"Kurang jauh bodoh!"

"Arghh ini benar-benar gila!"

Sudah tengah malam tapi dua insan ini tak kunjung tidur. Yah bisa dikatakan Hinata yang tidak bisa tidur karena merasa Gaara terlalu dekat. Sedangkan Gaara memang jarang tidur.

"Diamlah Hinata, aku lelah mendengar kau sedari tadi teriak." Ucap Gaara pelan.

Hinata diam dan memandang Gaara yang memunggunginya.

'Aku terlalu berlebihan ya.'

Hinata memandang sedih punggung Gaara.

Merasa Gaara sudah nyenyak Hinata berbicara lembut.

"Gomen.. Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aku gugup dan merasa aneh jika ada di dekatmu. Aku takut kau mengetahuinya. Jadi aku sering membentakmu. Aku tak sadar melakukan itu."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan merapat ke arah Hinata.

Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Hembusan nafas bisa mereka berdua rasakan.

Hinata hanya bisa memerah menyadari Gaara tak tidur dan mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Terkadang aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata gugup, karena tangan Gaara yang sekarang mengelus-elus pipinya pelan.

"Ya, dan kau ingat perkataan Naruto saat itu dan aku membekap mulutnya."

'HAHAHA, AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKANNYA. KATANYA TIDAK INGIN KETAHUAN. EH MALAH GAARA KELUAR. MUNGKIN IA CEM—'

Hinata mengangguk.

"Maksud cem –itu adalah aku cemburu melihatmu berpelukan dengannya."

"C-cemburu?"

"Ya begitulah. Aneh ya." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup menyadari Gaara yang bergerak memeluknya. Hangat~

"Tapi aku jadi tahu rasa yang kau alami. Cemburu ternyata tidak enak. Aku ingin kau hanya melihatku dan biarkan aku selalu bersamamu."

Wajah Hinata memerah padam, dengan seperti ini kesan sangar yang digelarnya terasa tak ada artinya.

"B-baka jangan diungkit lagi!" Bentak Hinata pelan sambil membalas pelukan Gaara.

"Hn."

"Ehh.. G-gaara!"

Hinata meberontak menyadari lidah Gaara dengan lincah bermain di leher jenjangnya.

Ini berbahaya!

Tak menghiraukan Hinata, Gaara semakin melancarkan aksinya dengan panas. Tak hanya jilatan, tapi ada kecupan, gigitan yang membuat Hinata melayang.

Dan ia hanya mampu meneriakkan nama Gaara berulang, saat sadar Gaara sudah berani menjelajah semakin ke bawah ia semakin menggila.

"Aah! Gaara!"

"Hinata!"

BROKK BRAAK

Suara berisik lemparan barang-barang yang berasal dari pintu kamar itu membuat Hinata dan Gaara berhenti.

"Oy kalian. Setidaknya saat bercinta pelankan suara! Aku lelah dan ingin tidur!" Teriakan kencang Neji membuat dua insan itu terkejut.

'NANI! APA YANG TERJADI?' Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

'Ck, mengganggu saja!' Gaara mengusap kepalanya gusar.

.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

.

,,Balas review...

Lei Gaara : Udah lanjut nih! :D Hehehe semoga gak mengecewakan.

Rikarika : Hehe, aneh kah? Maklum aja saya juga aneh, ficnya ikut-ikutan. Piss! XD

Riya-Hime : Ini udah lanjut! :D Gomen kalau gak sesuai harapan. Hehehe.

Heoalienjoong : Hehe udah dibilang keren, senengnya! *plok* Ini udah lanjut. ;)

Curly xox : Udah update! Makasih banyak deh. Aih! :D

Chefty clouds : Waw waw waw.. Makasih sudah meramaikan reviewnya. *Tebar lope-lope* xD Ini lanjut!

.

.

A/N :

Oy semuanya!

Publish PvT chap 4 ini dengan kondisi mood ancur, semoga hasil ficnya gak terlalu aneh dan mengecewakan yah.

Hoho gomen deh.

Kalau ada yang gak suka fic ini juga wajar-wajar saja. Banyak kesalahan, dan juga masih belajar.

Tanggapan di review apapun itu membuatku terus ingin melanjutkan.

Tapi terkadang internet gak ngedukung.

Suka trouble akhir-akhir ini.

Oh yang buat fav, follow, review, bahkan silent reader terimakasih banyak. :D

Chap 5 – Membaur

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!

.

.

.

Aye! RNR yoyoyoy…

.

.

.

Dewi Hyuuchi-chan


End file.
